1. Field
The various embodiments relate to ultrasonic flow meters and particularly to transducers used in ultrasonic meters.
2. Description of the Related Art
After hydrocarbons have been removed from the ground, the fluid stream (either in a liquid phase or a gaseous phase) is transported from place to place via pipelines. It is desirable to know with accuracy the amount of fluid flowing in the stream, and particular accuracy is demanded when the fluid is changing hands, or “custody transfer.” Even where custody transfer is not taking place, however, measurement accuracy is desirable, and in these situations ultrasonic flow meters may be used. In an ultrasonic flow meter, ultrasonic signals are sent back and forth across the fluid stream to be measured, and based on various characteristics of the ultrasonic signals a fluid flow may be calculated. Mechanisms which improve the quality of the ultrasonic signals imparted to the fluid may improve measurement accuracy. Moreover, wear and tear (e.g., caused by the corrosivity of the fluid being measured) on the components of the meter can substantially decrease longevity of the device, and thus any method to increase the durability of the meter and its components would be desirable. Finally, ultrasonic flow meters may be installed in harsh environments, and thus any mechanism to reduce maintenance time, and if possible improve performance, would be desirable.